


The Cape Flashfic

by Dragomir



Series: Drago's Flashfic Extravaganza [2]
Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cape-based flashfic from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cape Flashfic

His plans are…not well thought out. They are _never_ well thought out. Not since the first moment the boy decided he wanted to be a superhero. Instead of playing safe, of being a criminal in a gang of misfits, he had to be a _hero_.

Ruvi does not like heroes.  They are the first to get hurt. They are the first to die. The heroes do not last.

Raia does not like heroes either. They fall the hardest. They are so full of light, and then it fades or, worse, goes out. Heroes do not last.

They do not like when Vince leaves to be a hero. Ruvi sees the boy who will be burned. Raia sees a light that will be snuffed out brutally.  They both see the man they have come to love, throwing himself into danger night after night, because he wants to be the hero.

They like it best when he accepts a game of chess, a cup of tea, or simply a night ensconced between them. Because the moment of respite reassures them. There are no boys who will be burned by their dreams. The light will shine a little longer.

And Vince will not be the hero in a tragic tale.


End file.
